J'aime un homme
by Azeituna
Summary: Réponse au défi de soffie. Harry et Draco s'aiment mais il y a plein de choses qui pourraient les séparer. slash


**Disclaimer **: Cette fincs répond au défi de Soffie, c'est court mais j'espère que sa vous plaira le song-fincs vient de la chanson de Véronique Sanson « J 'aime un homme ». Draco et Harry appartient a J.K. Rowling .

Je crois l'avoir dit, mais il a du slash.

* * *

J'aime un homme

Il pleurait la tête écrasé contre l'oreiller, comme un imbécile, parce qu'on l'avait largue. Il avait fini avec ça comme ça sans aucune raison. Parcequ'il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Ils s'étaient aimé autant que cette volonté ne paraissait plus possible. Pour lui au moins. Le Survivant ne pouvait plus. Est-ce c'était sa faute ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien. Il avait cru savoir des choses : qu'il était beau, qu'il était aimé, qu'il avait grâce à l'amour certain pouvoir sur le Serpertard.

_C'est bien la vérité_

_Du moins, je l'aurais juré,_

_Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas,_

_Il est comme vous et moi_

Il était assis dans une table avec ses amis mais il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Crabble venait de dire quelque chose il avait l'impression. Rien entendu. En fait depuis qu'il avait laisse Harry les cris de douleur de sa tête en crise due au refoulement ne lui laissaient plus rien entendre.

-Draco tu vas bien?

Pansy commençait a bien s'inquiéter ainsi que Crabble et Goyle c'était gentil. Ils était gentil avec lui, ils l'aimaient bien mais il aurait fallu des miracles pour que ça serve a quelque chose.

_-Oui. _

_Un kaléidoscope,_

_L'envers de mes idées,_

_La mort au microscope,_

_Ma dernière illusion d'être aimée._

Il pouvait tout supporter, Voldemort, la peur, le danger mais pas d'être éloigne de la seule personne qui avait pu voir son cœur…Draco avait compris des choses et Harry ne savait pas encore comment. Il était gâté et cassant Harry avait besoin de ça de son énergie de son style cru pour tenir. Avec ces filles trop tendres il ne pouvait plus vivre avec son monde qui n'est plus tendre du tout. Il sentait une multitude de sentiments : La tristesse, la trahison, mais surtout la solitude il pouvait être accompagne de tout Poudlard mais il se sentait abandonné car l'abandon c'est ça. Ne plus être voulu. Il l'avait été.

_Oh j'aime un homme_

_Et j'avoue j'ai peur pour lui qu'il m'abandonne_

_Le jour où il ne trouvera plus personne_

_Qu'il se heurte à mon vrai mur d'indifférence_

Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il souffre. 'Pourquoi Draco dit moi simplement pourquoi ? '' Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit et il s'était tu, et il avait fait pleurer son ange. Ange, oui, idiot, niais comme surnom mais nécessaire des fois ou il fallait prouver qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas répondre car si Harry savait la raison il ne voudrait pas s'éloigner, et tout serait grand et bruyant et héroïque comme c'était toujours avec lui. Sauf qu'avec eux on est pas un héros, il le fallait. C'était nécessaire c'était pour le bien de Harry.

Ça faisait tellement mal. Car en plus il avait un fond de honte. Draco s´était appliqué à se montrer sérieux avec Harry à la hauteur de ses conflits existentiels de sa maturité. Et maintenant il dirait penserait comme avant qu'il est un enfant idiot. Draco aurait voulu que son amour sache qu'il était son amour, que lui Malefoy s'applique pour être son prince charmant.

_Ohoh_

_J'avais tout imaginé_

_Dans l'or et la lumière_

_J'étais à un doigt de le tuer_

_Par le feu ou le fer_

Il s'en fichait de ce qui disait Hermione sur se remettre et essayer de surmonter la situation. Parler est très facile elle, elle avait Ron, elle l'aimait, il l'aimait. Comment pouvait, elle savoir la douleur immense qu'il ressentait. Tout dans la vie comme dans le caractère de Hermione est logique et calme car elle l'est. Ron l'a logiquement aimé et elle peut voir la lumière de la raison là ou il n'ya pour Harry que la vérité, la réalité lise et amorphe. Si ce n'était pas la mélancolie se serait le doute qui le tuerait le doute sur les raison pour qu'il ne l'aime plus. Avait t-il un autre ? Impossible... ou pas ? Harry sait qu'il est beau, qu'il est doué il ne peut pas, et ne vas pas se permettre de penser qu'il a meilleur que lui. Qu'un autre peut réussir mieux que lui pour conquérir le type qu'il à convaincu de l'aimer contre tout.

_Mais les __contrepoisons_

_Ont eu raison de ma déraison_

_J'ai espéré le pire,_

_Pour qu'au moins vous puissiez tous en rire_

Les larmes dans ses yeux verts, les larmes qu'il avait provoque lui avaient fait terriblement mal encore plus mal que les gifles de son père, il pouvait le battre tout se qu'il voulait même le tuer s'il le désirait mais il ne toucherait pas a un poil de son amant. C'était une question d'amour. Une question de fragilité. Tout ça est du au fait que Draco aimé Harry car il sent que le monde sans lui n'aurait pas d'issue. Pas son monde. Le monde. Harry était sa présence de stabilisation. Un héros m'aime, je peut être autre chose qu'un héritier. Si quelque chose lui arrivait sa vie n'aurait plus de sens il le préférait vivant et sur loin de lui que l'exposer au danger de tortures dans un coin littéralement hors du monde et du temps. On ne fait pas sa a son héros.

_Oh j'aime un gomme_

_Et j'avoue j'ai peur pour lui qu'il m'abandonne_

_Le jour où il ne trouvera plus personne_

_Qu'il se heurte à mon vrai mur d'indifférence_

Il devait savoir la raison. Les soirs a regarder le plafond lui donnait envie de vomir de colère. Et de pleurer. Il devait parler à Draco. Pour savoir ce qui coince chez lui. Chez les deux. Car où Draco est un idiot, ou c'est lui.

Il alla directement a la salle à manger, Draco était toujours là. On ne mange pas comme des ouvrières. On prend son temps, on sait profiter des repas, peut rester seul a une table tranquillement, on sait se conduire. Cette fois ce n'était pas différent, ses cheveux blonds bougeait avec sa tête, il est beau. S'approcher non. Il n'était pas capable de le regarder en face il l'admira en silence quelques minutes puis lui tourna le dos. Il y avait bien une raison il avait eut un garçon blond, grand, riche et charmeur. Dans la réalité réel on peut donner a ces relation une durée de deux mois.

-Harry ?

Il l'avait déjà aperçu.

-Drago, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu m'as largue.

Il voulait sembler détaché, furieux mais c'était impossible, la raison. La raison il ne voulait pas la savoir. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas un autre se serait trop dur. S'il ne pouvait pas contre un pédé d'école il aurait la certitude que vivre sa vie, avec le destin et la guerre le dépassait.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé.

Ohoh

_J'aime un homme_

_Comme on aime un dessin usé par la gomme_

_Un regard qui ment mais à qui l'on pardonne_

_Comme une effroyable erreur sur la personnel_

Harry pleurait. Sans essayer de se contenir s'il refusait de répondre c'était car il avait un autre ou pire car il ne l'aimait plus du tout. Pauvre brun insignifiant, tu ne vaux rien.

Draco ne pouvait pas voir les larmes de son bien aime sans sentir que le monde s'effondrait sur ses pieds

-Mon père et ses les autre mangemorts veulent te tuer.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde et sécha les larmes avec les doigts. Draco gouta se moment de faiblesse de Harry pour le consoler, lui montrer qu'ils sont ensemble - Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

Ils sont tièdes ses bras de garçon tendre, amoureux mais Draco doit les fuir avant qu'ils deviennent les bras du Survivant qui sait toujours comment sauver le monde. Et comme ça peut arriver n'importe quand Draco le poussa

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla en courant avec qu'un bras l'attrape pour lui indiquer qu'il faut lutter, être courageux. Il a voulu faire un câlin a son héros pas le suivre. Mais il entendit la voix du Survivant lui dire :

'Je t'aimerais malgré tout''

Il aurait pu embrasser Harry encore une fois. Cette fois on dirait qu'il avait du mal a redevenir un héros.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Alors ça vous a plu ? S'il vous plait laissés des commentaires.


End file.
